Too Darn Lucky
by calliecature
Summary: As he watched her sleep in the light of the moon, Wilbur thought being too darn lucky doesn't even describe it.


Willet Fanfiction Project

**Title**: Too Darn Lucky

**Summary**: As he watched her sleep in the light of the moon, Wilbur thought being too darn lucky doesn't even describe it.

**Author's note**: This fic is independent to my other Willet fic. I'm getting a fever on a pairing that would never officially happen. As much as I wanted to, I can only commit myself to one-shots and not on chaptered ones.

* * *

Sometimes he would wonder if things happen for a reason.

Having waked up from his slumber, he had sat up in a daze, wondering why he is more or less alert in the dead of the night. It was probably from the lingering effects of the coffee patches, but whatever it is, he was glad he did when he saw the other side of their bed.

She lay there on her side, facing him. The light of the full moon shone from their bedroom window and into her side of the bed. Her dark-bluish hair gave sheen from the moon light as it lay sprawled around her shoulders and framed her young face that is for now peaceful.

He smiled in spite of himself and lay back on his side to face her sleeping form. If sleep isn't coming his way for awhile, he would just be content to watch. He gave a sigh, breathing into the air which lingered with her scent. Before he knew it, he had matched his breathing with her pattern that was coming out in slow light breaths.

As he watched her sleep, his thoughts drifted to a topic that would flit inside his mind from time to time.

What if he never met Violet?

His eyes strayed to the curve of her shoulder and back again to her face. What if Violet and her siblings were never frozen in time?

The answer to that was clear. Violet would grow old, probably get married, have kids, possibly grandkids after and be looking forward for retirement by now. He on the other hand, would be a young man in his twenties, dating a different woman every week and probably have someone else beside him. The latter idea seems far-fetched inside his head- because if Wilbur would think of someone who would be on his side, it would be her.

Violet was down-to-earth and sensible while he can be capricious with a go-for-it approach. Wilbur can depend on her to pull him back to the ground and tell him as it is when he gets reckless in making decisions. She was as steady as her force fields that Wilbur needed when people expect him to be his father and most of them like him or envy him for his fame and fortune. She can be funny with that wry humour of hers that Wilbur found stimulating. And when she would look at him in the eye with her hands on her hips (big-sister hat on, Dash and Jack would say), he knew he have found the one he couldn't charm or bullshit his way through.

Wilbur was glad Violet was asleep so that she couldn't see the sappy smile that he knew was currently sitting in his face. He can go on and on but by then he wouldn't have fallen asleep. It was easy to just say he was nuts about this girl.

Getting her to fall in love was a different matter. The first time he told her of what he feels, he felt like taking a picture of her face and make memes out of it with ironic remarks of disbelief. When she got over from the shock, she went on to explain that now he was part of the league of heroes (albeit, the only one with no powers), he was just mistaking the adrenaline rush from near-death experiences for something else. It took a long time to convince her it was something else.

Her brothers had also been part of the resistance. While he got their respect guy-to-guy, they knew too much of his infamy of being a Tony Stark with women.

It was only through sheer determination and patience that got him somewhere with her. Gawd, his mother would be proud that the process of pursuit had built his character. She's not like anyone else he met who could be bought in to his charms. In things that really count, Violet expected him to be honest if not with everyone then with himself. She made him get real. And that was excruciating for someone who's used to getting away with things. Being successful in your own right, rich and coming from an influential family does have its merits.

Violet expected nothing but the best from him. He was smart in his own way and she knew it. Her focus and discipline as a super was an advantage with his organized mess and instinctive gift in gadgetry invention. He remembered her saying, "You have the tendency not to give up. We might as well invest in improving your tries."

A smirk formed in his face when he remembered leaning forward to her with a flirty grin. "Does that include my pursuit of you?" Violet gave him a withering look before shoving him off with a ball of force field. And true to his tendency, he kept coming back.

Most of all, Violet made him feel… a whole lot of things. Things he never felt before for another girl and there had been a lot of them. For a moment, he wondered what she would say if he told her that-without telling the "lot of them" bit, of course.

She could have been with any other guy if she hadn't been frozen in time. In fact, that is how things are supposed to be. Heck, they couldn't even be together even if he travelled to the past. So, why? Was there a reason why she was frozen, found and survived the revival at this present time and space? And if there was, can he ask why, dare he say, fate let them meet?

Violet stirred in her sleep, interrupting him from the ramblings of his own mind. A strand of hair strayed on her face and Wilbur instantly caught it and put it behind her ear without thinking. The graze of his hand must have roused her. She blurrily opened her eyes at him.

"Wilbur?"

Wilbur cursed himself silently for disturbing her. Before he could do anything else, Violet frowned through her sleep.

"You're too far," she grumbled. With that, she grabbed him by his shoulders and with a single heave, she half-dragged him and half-pulled herself until she closed the gap between them. Wilbur responded by wrapping his arm around her and pressing her close as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Her hand found his between their bodies while she entwined her other arm around his waist. With a sigh, she went back to sleep.

Wilbur felt a glow inside his chest as an unseen smile cross his lips. What the heck, he doesn't have all the answers. He can feel his eyes getting heavy as he kissed her goodnight, earning him another sigh from her lips. Gripping her hand gently, he nuzzled his face against hers.

So, why?

That was an excellent question but being too darn lucky wasn't even enough of an answer.

* * *

Author's note: Aaargh! I'm getting fluff fever! A Willet fluff –fluenza! And I'm not even like this in real life.

Okay, I'm done freaking out.

I dedicate this fic to this fanart I saw Willet - Pyjama Party XD. See link: gallery/4349022#/d23gktf

and I also dedicate this to sammi-nicole of who have enlightened me of why they would make a good pair.

Can you tell me what you think of this fic so that I may be able to write better in the future?


End file.
